The heir the throne of Galofrey And the saviour of Middle-Earth
by Gollum girl2003 Coraline
Summary: Book 1 of The Adventures Of Tyler-May. Tyler-May, her sis Helena and best friend Elizabeth are thrown into Shelobs lair. But Tyler-May begins to understand she is not a human when the ring has no affect on her. After she becomes the saviour of Middle-Earth, her memories come back and she has the oddest life ever. Well, have you ever met a girl who is Princess of Galofrey before?
1. Prolouge

**Hi!** **This my second fic so please dont be too critical because I am only a begginer.**

The day my sister Helena came round I knew something was going to go wrong, well, ok maybe not in this way. Things always go wrong when my six year old sister comes round and it was the worst time as my twelve year old best friend Elizabeth came round for a (much needed) slumber party. At first, everything was going smoothly Helena was occupied on my 3ds so me and Elizabeth could get the beds ready. Elizabeth always teased me because I loved lord of the rings; I even had a gollum birthday cake for my birthday, and nearly commited suicide when my LEGO The Lord Of The Rings Shelob got got smashed to pieces (three guesses who did that). This is how it all began...


	2. Helena, the destructor

"HELENA! How could you? You know that LEGO Shelob took me hours!" My sister giggled, don't ask me why. Six year olds are supposed to cry or run away when their big sisters shout at them; but nope I must have a sister that thinks its funny don't I? It was true though, it took me ages to do my most prized possession; a LEGO The Lord Of The Ring Shelob the spider (especially with the string/ spiders silk).

"Hey, Gollum girl what has your sister done now?" My best friend Elizabeth called to me from the living room, she was setting out the sleeping bags for our slumber party. Occasionally, she would brush her dark blonde hair and comment on my clothing colour combination (mostly blues, purples, blacks and greys).

"She has wrecked my prreciousss Shelob model AGAIN!" It shouted angrily to her in my famous Gollum voice, even though agitated I can still say things in the voice.

"It's just a stupid model Tyler-May, and its hardly damaged." Helena giggled some more, then looked at my expression it was twisted into an ugly scowl, the scowl usually painted on my face.

"Well it's not a stupid model Helena it means alot to me. How exactly it shreddig the string, losing half the pieces and smearing lipstick, my favourite black lipstick all over Sam's Frodo's and Gollum's face hardly damaged!?" I screamed to her;my almond shaped, hazel eyes glaring into my immature sister's.

"Sorry."

"You will be." Elizabeth called entering my room. "You will be."


	3. The portal opens

**Hi here's another chapter, hope you like it.**

Chapter 3, the portal opens.

After and hour or so of refixing my Shelob I carefully lifted it on top of my dresser, where Helena could not reach it. "I am sorry Tyler-May it's just, I began playing with it and it all fell apart." Helena said giving me a puppy dog look.

"Yeah, right." I muttered "Come on Liz, lets watch The Lord Of The Rings, it might have to be the fellowship because termites here." I told Elizabeth gesturing to my sulking sister. Elizabeth groaned, like me she loved Gollum and he was hardly in the first one. Even though my Dad gave us both stern words we watched The Return Of The King instead.

When it got to one of our favourite bits when Shelob attacks and Gollum is singing his song:

_pretty little fly, why does he cry? Caught in a web soon he'll be... Eaten!_

We heard a terrified scream (and it wasn't Frodos, not girly enough). Quickly I ran to were the scream was coming from; it was Helena with my Shelob on the floor AGAIN! However, this time it was not broken it had a big, light blue hole on the back (god knows how that happened). It was a lot bigger that the Shelob itself. Oh, and not to forget, the walls were closing in on us! As quick as a flash I jumped in, hoping that it went somewhere with air. Elizabeth went in after me, I am not quite sure about Helena she was too far behind. Although, I never knew what I was getting myself and my best friend into...


	4. Stalked by Shelob

**Here** is** another chapter, I thank all the people who have reviewed this or other** stories** of mine. Thanks, Gollum respects you.**

I kept falling, just falling through pulsing blue light. My dark blonde wavy hair was sprawled all over my pale face, and my hands reaching out, hoping I would grab something but their was only air. Until.. CRASH! My head throbbed and my elbows were bleeding; I didn't find myself in my bedroom, no, instead I was on a cliff with a cave opening, surrounded by mist and Elizabeth was unconscious next to me.

Startled, I leapt up. Where was I? Did I just here voices in the distance? Why do I feel like I am being watched? Those were the questions whirring through my head at the time. After a while of stumbling around and acting like a lemon, I began to shake Elizabeth vigorously, trying to wake the emo up. "Elizabeth, Liz wake up." I whispered worriedly, even though she is usually a hard sleeper, Elizabeth finally woke up. She groaned, "where are we?"

"That's what I was thinking. Listen, can you here that? It sounds like scuttling and screaming." I replied stepping into the cave slightly, getting my foot caught in some substance .

"Yeah, I can hear it. Where's Helena?" Helena was also unconscious below my feet so I kicked her lightly. She woke with a start. "Theirs someone in the distance Tyler-May and... And. A REALLY REALLY BIG SPIDER. Oh, look swords they are probably orcish." Helena said picking one up for herself and Elizabeth. Without thinking, I grabbed a sword and poked the stuff at the wall. Spiders silk! I knew where we were; Shelobs lair. Suddenly, we were knocked to the ground by a small, exhausted covered-in-spiders-silk being. He had chesnut brown hair and an Elven cloak, it was Frodo! He looked at us all with frightened eyes. Shelob was stalking him. Now, seeing as I watch Lord Of The Rings all the time I knew the spiders cave inside-out (even though I had never been there before).Without letting him protest, I took his small hand and pulled him up very quickly. "Follow me." I ordered him...

**Duh, duh duuuhhhhhh! What will happen to Tyler-may, Frodo, Helena and Elizabeth? Will they become spider food, or will they get out of the cave? Find out soon. Please review because I am not going to right another chapter until I have 8 reviews because if none are to read it, what is the point of writing it. So, please review.**


	5. ch 4 pt 1 Led through the dark

**I have my 8 reviews so here is another chapter. A quick question, if you delete a document does the chapter disappear as well? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

We ran through the lair of Shelob, the massive spider was right behind us. She would screech louder by every step. Ever time I pulled Frodo quicker he would ask a question, this would be my reply, "it is not the time ask questions, maybe later but not now." My sister and best friend were right behind me and too they did not know what was going on.

We kept twisting and turning until; I hit a dead-end, I had taken a wrong turn. Frantically, I searched around for another path but there was none. Only the one towards Shelob. However, with courage I ran straight past her, narrowly missing one of her arms. Accidentally I had let go of Frodos boney wrist, he was trapped. I whipped my head around to find Elizabeth and Helena behind me; with anxious looks on their faces. Frodo was being cornered, his squealing and screaming rang out through the tunnel. I knew that I couldn't go back for him so I just turned, and ran...

**I hope you liked it. I am going to write another part when I have 13 reviews. By the way I am really Tyler-May that is my name, and Helena is pronounced Heleena and she really is my little sister. Hi Helena! Elizabeth reallty is my twelve year old best friend, hi Liz.**


	6. Ch4 Pt2 The choice of Master Samwise

**Hi, here's another chapter for you.**

There was nothing at first. Nothing at all. Until I heard a soft groan and a bump on the sandy ground. Frodo, had been stung. Elizabeth was covering her hand on Helena's mouth so she would not scream. I just listened carefully for about a minute. Silence once again. Then, I heard Samwise Gamgee's west country accent, "let him go you filth! LET HIM GO!" There was a shriek from Shelob; another bump on the ground; then a slash of Sting the sword missing its target and hitting the ground.

Out of the kindness of my heart; I withdrew my sword and began making my way back to where I had left Frodo. I sprinted as if I was Frodo myself. Finally, I got to the biggest chamber to see Sam desperately pulling at 'the letter opener' for the killer spider had the tip in her grasp. Quickly, I ran out and struck her leg with the Orcish blade; Shelob screamed in pain. Puzzled, Master Samwise stared at me, "what are you doing here child? What are you doing here; this is no place for a youngling like you?"

"Questions, questions too many questions. What are you going to do, keep on jabbering or fight you stupid fat hobbit?" Sam looked hurt at this comeback. Although he took up arms again. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground by our opponent; I noticed the Phail of Galadriel next to me. I made a grab for it and succeeded, then passed it to my rival. Sam was also on the ground, trying to reach for sting while Shelob was edging towards her soon-to-be meal. Just in time, he grabbed sting; got underneath Shelob and stabbed her. I smiled in triumph as Shelob staggered back into a hole. We had won!

The over-sized Hobbit ran to Frodo's silk covered, lifeless body. "Mr Frodo?" Sam had tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

"Samwise, do not fear, he is not dead." I calmly said.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Many of my culture do. Helena, Elizabeth come here." They emerged from their hiding place; behind a boulder. I was slightly angry that they had followed me, but didn't say so.

"We have to get out of here, orcs will come soon!" Elizabeth reminded me.

I walked towards her and whispered to her,"no, we have to hide when the sword glows blue." Just as I had said this, the sword glowed blue.

"Hide." Helena whispered, obviously terrified by the past events. We all crouched behind a large rock that had a whole in the middle. In the distance there was a few shouts of orcs. Out of the tunnel, 3 orcs walked up to Frodos body.

"What's this? Looks like Shelobs been having a bit of fun." An orc said, poking Frodo with his whip.

**(A/N: anyone know the names of them?)**

"Killed another one has she?" Another one asked.

"No..." He poked him more with his weapon. "This one ain't dead. She jabs him with her stinger; and he goes as limp as a bone fish..."He explained. "GET HIM TO THE TOWER!"

**This one is a lot longer than my other chapters because people want longer ones, so hopefully they will. I will write another one when I have 20 reviews. Bye for now.**

**- Gollum girl2003 coralline.**


	7. Death glares

Not** many people are reviewing our stories so we will just keep going my precious. I, Gollum girl2003 Coraline NOW HAS A SPLIT PERSONALITY YAY! PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY. Well anyway we have to go to a funeral tomorrow. Our sanity died *sobs*. The thing I don't understand is that you never had sanity in the first place. It was a late funeral precious. OH, right.****_ Gollum gollum. _****We hopes you enjoy...**

"We must help mister Frodo!" Samwise cried.

"I know that, I suppose, first you would like answers." I sighed, frustration toned in my voice.

"Well, yes. But I want mister Frodo back as well, he's more important." Sam replied."

"It is only because you fancy him!" Helena giggled. I gave her my very best death glare; she shrank back, even more with the hobbits look as well.

"Its possible though like, how you treat each other." Elizabeth chimed in, cheekily. She too, received my death glare. Sam just sighed and ran of to where the orcs had gone. I followed.

We had walked for a while ;untill we all heard shouting in the distance. The orcs were fighting. Sam took a step but I quickly held him back. I waited untill the shouting had died down slightly then signalled to Samwise to begin. First, he began making his growling sounds. The orcs stepped back timidly due to the size of his shadow. When he appeared as a small hobbit - an easy target, the orcs lept forward, I sprang in and helped Sam with defeating the struck one down, "THATS FOR MISTER FRODO!" Then another, "THATS FOR THE SHIRE!"And another, "AND THATS FOR MY OLD GAFFER!"

I was surprised with my skill with a sword. I once had a go at fencing however, that had been temporary, it was definitely not the best choice in life anyway. When we had finished our killing, Sam rushed over to another room to see an orc about to kill Frodo! "I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig." He rasped coldly. quietly, Sam crept over to the orc, **(A/N: I still don't have a name.)** and drove sting into his back. The orc let out a cry of surprise and fell on the floor. Frodo had his hands bound and was in nothing but his underwear; his body was covered in cuts and scrapes and he looked frightened, but his face lit up when he saw Sams. "Sam!" he cried, they had a small conversation which I did not listen to much untill Frodo said, "Sam, they took the ring!"

"Beggin' your pardon mister Frodo but they haven't." Sam admitted, he then turned to me. "Show him the ring, missy." I took the ring from my pocket and showed it to him, now I had taken the ring from around Frodos neck because I , for some reason, was not very drawn to it. Frodo gave me a look of disgust and tried to hit me from the ground by his not un-bound hands. (well, if you were left to be eaten by a massive spider I think you would hate the person that left you too). I stumbled and fell to the floor with a _thunk. _The one ring slipped from my hand, went into the air and slipped onto my finger...!

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? OOH, OOH we knows we know, shut up! Sorry.**


	8. Down the hill

**Here** **is another chapter, we is going to do them daily because this story is going to be sixty chapters or so. Also, this story gets more reviews when we has just finished writing a ch- GUMMIBEARS. *This author and her split personality was dragged away kicking and screaming and will be suspended in the misty mountains for a limited amount of time.***

Everyone gasped; the eye was not far and would be able to find us. The ring shrank and then slipped on my finger... Nothing. Nothing at all, I did not turn invisible. "W-what?" Frodo stammered, horrified.

I tugged of the ring and held it in my hand; still nothing I did not feel burdened nor the urge to put it back on, to me it was just a normal, golden ring. "Maybe Saurons ring does not have any power on earth." Elizabeth suggested.

"No," I answered."Middle-earth is a lot more powerful than earth. For once, it has magic, and our world is on the brink of ending, due to what we do to it."

"I think it is so beautiful though to Elizabeth; I almost feel like putting it on myself." Helena muttered sounding very far away, she was glaring at the ring like she needed it. I tucked it back into my pocket.

"Er, I beg your pardon child but I am the ring bearer, I need to have the ring, it will destroy you." Frodo said, it wouldn't destroy me but he had a point, he was the ring bearer therefore he had to have it.

"Very well." I handed to him without hesitation; Frodo gave me a last look then put the silver chain around his neck.

"We best find you some clothes mister Frodo - it's no good walking around Mordor in non but your skin." Samwise spoke. He turned to me and said that we better change too seeing as our clothes were so 'strange'. After a while of persuading Elizabeth to dress in orc armour, we walked out of the tower, then, we were on top of a hill of sharp, black stones. Thousands and thousands of orcs covered Mordor, "we have finally made it mister Frodo - Mordor." Sam announced.

"There's so many of them, we will never get past unseen."

"Lets just make it down the hill for starters." So, we began walking (or rather sliding) down the hill. Stumbling around weakly, Frodo swatted the air as if something were annoying him. Sam looked as if he felt gravely sorry for his suffering master, he probably was. Meanwhile, I had lifted Helena because of her moaning and saying that she can't walk anymore, Elizabeth was walking next to me staring at a cliff in the distance, dreamily. _Of course _I thought_ Gollum will be hiding there._ It was a very far away though.

Suddenly, Saurons light came towards us and shone right at Frodo! "FRODO GET DOWN!" Sam shouted, the ring bearer looked behind his shoulder, his legs gave away and he fell to the ground. "FRODO!?" Sam shouted again. I was behind a rock with Elizabeth and Helena, who was crying into my neck.

**We think that is the end of this chapter, we does little chapters preciouss, creates suspense. And we are** **also bit confuzzled about what else to write. Please R&R and tell us if we should continue this chapter.**

**Many creepy Gollum coughs,**

**Gollum girl2003 Coraline **

**Her split personality. **

**P.S. We is still suspended in the misty mountains, ooh shiny.**


	9. My dream has come true

Hi** here is another chapter! We is sad because we can't do much fanfictioning now because I have to go to school. :( We is now suspended in Frodo land! Worst place to get suspended ever ever! We is always suspended somewhere. If you could, can you please vote on the poll on our profile and, if you like check my profile out. If you do you get... hmm... I suppose all the fanciers could get one of these Frodo clones from Frodo land. If you doesn't then we will gets you a precious!**

**Gollum: WHAT!?  
Dont worry, it's not a real one.  
Gollum: Oh... ok**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but ourselves... and our sister, we own her too, I do not think that Elizabeth would let me own her.**

* * *

For a minute or two, we waited for Saurons gaze to go else where. Meanwhile, Helena was annoying me, she would not stop crying. _I _wish she _was back at home, out of my way_. I thought. Suddenly, Helena disappeared, just like that. At last, the light had gone so I got up and walked, making haste, up to Frodo: I hoisted him of the ground and walked back up to the rock Elizabeth was hiding behind. "Where'd Helena go? Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, I wished she would be back on earth and she just went!"

"Wierd." Elizabeth muttered. Sam and Frodo had already began walking up to mount doom, I quickly followed, along side Elizabeth.

We walked and walked and walked for what seemed like hours but really was only about one hour. Untill Samwise spoke, "look, the orcs they're movin' of, somethings drawn the eye's gaze." He then turned to Frodo. "Y'see Mister Frodo, some luck at last." Frodo nodded a weak, meer reply. We sat down underneath a small cave , Frodo was eagerly tipping (or trying to)water from his water bottle. Nothing came out. "There will be non left for the return journey." Frodo stated, his voice hoarse.

"I don't think there will be a return journey mister Frodo." Sam replied, rather bluntly but emotionally after handing his own water to his Master. My heart leapt, the return journey. Would I ever come back? Would I ever see Helena again? I would rather stay in Middle-earth though, I thought...  
oOo

Around half an hour later, we were still walking; Frodo was nearly on his knees. I felt sorry for him, very sorry. The doorways to mount Doom was near. Sam was walking right behind Frodo, while me and Elizabeth were in front although we were very worn out. Just then, Frodo fell to the ground, almost eyes were closed, mouth open, breathing in sandy dust. However, Frodo was eager to get the ring destroyed so began sliding up the hill. (It didn't work well). By this time, Samwise was crawling to Frodo while me and Elizabeth lent before him."Do you remember he Shire Mister Frodo?" Sam asked, tears welling up in his eyes, taking Frodos head in his arms. "It'll be spring soon, and the orchard's will be in blossom, and the finest of the summer barley will be made in the lower fields. And even the first of the strawberries and cream, do you remember the taste of strawberries?"

"Oh Sam," Frodo managed to choke out, Elizabeth also, had tears welling up in her eyes; I was close to crying too. "I can not recall the taste of food, nor the touch of grass... I feel naked in the dark, there's no veil between me, and the heat of fire!"

"Then let us be rid of it! Once and for all! (**A/N: The best RotK line coming up! =D) **I can't carry it for you mister Frodo sir, but I can carry you!" Sam hoisted Frodo up over his back. "COME ON!" Sam shouted, he took a glance at me and I smiled and winked.

We took the steps up to mount doom, the one place that the ring of power can be destroyed. We were on our second stone step when, I heard strange breathing. Gollum! Elizabeth looked at me with a delighted face, however I gave her a look, what if Samwise had seen? Then, he emerged. "Clever little hobbitses to climb so high!" Gollum screeched leeping for Frodo. i knew then, in that moment, I could not let Gollum die, he did not deserve it.

* * *

**Our chapter is now longer from a request from Anony Mouse 101. We knows we knows, we is really bad at doing long chapter but if people say in reviews or Pms that they would like more from this chapter then it will be quite long. Please do tell us if our chapter needs to be longer. Reviewers get... a hug from Legolas! **


	10. I am stuck

**Hi everyone! We are sorry to tell you but the human lurer will be suspended until further notice because we can't think of any more ideas. Yes, Frodo destroys the ring but that won't happen. I have something else in mind and an explanation on why Tyler-May is the ring. However, I am stuck on what to do for in between. Ellesars coronation, and other things. I am started to consider only having this as one story and not having a whole series. On my profile, I have a poll on if I should continue this and write a sequel once I have finished the Human lurer and a prequel to Too late if people do vote on it then I will continue. If have any ideas for in between what I have explained, then please private message me. I apologize for any inconvenience. Any ideas you would like to be shown to other poeple, then I am happy for you to put it on as a review. My favourite(s) will be put onto this fic and the persons pen name will be mentiones.**

** Yours sincerely**

** Gollum girl2003 Coraline**

Her split personality.

**P.S. Tyler-May is not the ring, she is amune to it I have only put that because when I write something in its place, the letters disapear one by one and tha would be a pain in the back side so I just left it. **

**Don't worry, I won't stop writing. Check out my new fic, the slugs of the rings coming soon to an archive near you.**


	11. Chapter 11: It's gone, it's done

**Here is another chapter, sorry for the wait. I was just waiting for ideas. Sadly, there were none.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and my sister.**

* * *

Gollum threw himself of the rock and on to Frodos back, pulling him of Sam's and on to the ground. I gave Elizabeth a look that ment: I-know-we-think-he-is-awesome-and-all-and-we-hate- him-but-we-have-to-help. I ran in and pulled Gollum of the ring bearer, I punched him in the nose so, he let out a yelp of surprise. With eerie strength, Gollum managed to get out from under my grasp and hit me on the cheek. Then, with a screech, Gollum grabbed Samwise' head and banged it against the rocks.

The fighting continued for several minutes until Sam stabbed Gollum in the stomach. Like in the film and books, Frodo was already running to the mouth of mount Doom. "FRODO!" Samwise, myself and Elizabeth all shouted. The ring bearer didn't seem to hear us. All three of us stumbled into the Mount Doom, the fire licked around the slim rock , which was a lot thinner and narrower than in the movies, I noticed Elizabeth nearly fall once or twice. "FRODO!" Sam shouted.

"I'm here Sam." Came the reply. Frodo held the ring out.

"Go on! What are you waiting for!? Through it in the fire, ring bearer. Do not let it take you!" I shouted to Frodo.

"Frodo, do it. We know what will happen if you don't, if you put it on. You MUST listen to us!" Elizabeth continued.

Sam turned to both of us, "how do you know" He asked us.

"It's not the time for questions!" I replied, simply. Meanwhile, Frodo was staring at the ring. _It must be calling to him, _I thought. Frodo looked bewitched and in pain, as if he didn't really know what was going on. Turning to Elizabeth, I saw her staring at, her fingers crossed. In her eyes, I swore I saw love. Suddenly, Frodo turned around and looked at us, "the ring is mine." He said as he pulled the ring of its silver chain and slowly, very slowly put on the ring.

"The idiot." I whispered so no one could hear me.

"No." Sam muttered, then, Frodo disappeared. "NOOOOOO!"

Just then, I felt pain plummet through my body as Gollum hit me on the head with a rock. I saw star's as I fell to the ground. The same thing happened to Elizabeth. Quicker than expected, I gained conciousness. Gollum was atop of the now invisible Frodo. I felt powerful, very powerful as if I wasn't human, well, we had pretty much worked that out. I helped Samwise and Elizabeth up, I then saw Gollum holding Frodo's finger, about to bite it off. Without thinking, my hand shot out and I automatically said words in a strange language. _ofger nanow beleed. _My eyes flashed bright orange and Gollum fell from Frodo, instead deciding to grab Frodo's hand that held the ring. Elizabeth and Samwise looked at me in surprise, their eyes wide. "Oh, for valars sake!" I shouted and grabbed the ring from both of their grasp. I threw the ring in with a satisfied sigh. Everyone ,even Gollum looked at me in utter surprise and horror. Looking into the lava, I saw the ring melt with a fizzle, moreover, the lava began to rise. My head whipped round to everyone, (who where still staring at me, wide eyed) "run." I ordered them, they remained as still as statues. "RUN!" Then they fled as the lava invaded.

The orange and red liquid chased us out of the volcano. We jumped on to a molten rock, then lay there. Elizabeth turned to me, to give me the biggest grin I have ever seen on her face. "You did it Gollum girl! You saved Gollum!" She cheered. I smiled back although remained quite, Gollum stared at me with hate and confusion about why I called 'Gollum girl' also about how I 'saved' him. Samwise was staring at Gollum with hate, Frodo with concern and me with curiosity. Lastly, Frodo was just staring into nothing. "Elizabeth. They think we're crazy so, stop jumping in the air and shouting my nickname, please." I adviced my friend.

"How did you do the magic thing?!" She asked.

"I don't know, I automatically did it."

"Missy, I think we all have some questions that need to be answered." Samwise chimed in.

"Ok, fine." I huffed.

"Where are you from?" Was the first question he asked.

"I place you have not heard of." **(A/N: Remember that line, she'll say it all through the chronicles.)**

"What race are you?" Frodo asked, breathlessly.

"I suppose, you could say the race of men." Elizabeth answered for me.

"I can see you are, but what about the ring destroyer?" Samwise said, referring to me as the ring destroyer

I stared at him, blankly. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well, your pointed ears and bright orange eyes." I stared at him again, then felt my ears, he was right, they were pointed.

"Uh, I have no idea. I am suddenly like this. I can't remember how, but I think it is because my planet was destroyed... Yes then err," I racked my brain, trying to remember my past life. "Then, my true parents made me look like a human. That is all I can recall." In this story, I have never really told you my age, have I? That's because, well I thought I was eleven, but memories are things you can never trust, not really. Gollum was huddled on in the corner of the boulder, crying and muttering to himself. He stopped to turn to Frodo.

"The prreciousss is lost!" He wailed.

"I know, Smeagol." Frodo replied, the creäture went back to crying.

After a couple more questions from the two hobbits, we lay down and fell into a deep sleep... That is until I felt claws close around my limp body and everything, went black...

* * *

**That was a surprise, wasn't it. The Doctor will give this story a visit next chapter. Those three words do not mean anything, they are just complete gibberish. I truly am sorry for the hold up but don't worry because it's the summer holidays, I have AGES to update. So, without further ado, please review. Ooh, that rhymed...**


	12. Chapter 12: My secret brother

**So**,** this is the chapter that will explain all. What is Tyler-May, where did she live, who are her parents? What does the Doctor have to do with it? Will Tyler-May and Elizabeth return to earth and see Helena again? I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

The next thing I heard where voices with concern in them, although I didn't know what they were saying. I drifting in and out of consciousness from then on. Until I felt some one shaking me, it was Elizabeth! Her long hair was cleaner and shinier than I had ever seen it, however, she was covered with cuts and scrapes (which I then learnt were from the fall from the portal) and she smiled a beaming smile, one I had never seen on her face (her being an Emo meant she was rather vain but me ,being a Goth, was pretty much the same too)! "We're alive Gollum girl! Plus, we are in Middle-earth, Gollum's saved and I asked Lord Elrond and he sais there is no way of going back!" Elizabeth cried. I didn't really understand, wouldn't that be a bad thing, not being able to go back? Well, no I suppose Elizabeth and I have never liked it on earth. We didn't like it at all, we almost felt like we didn't belong there.

I was cut from my thought when I heard a happy cry, I turned to see who it was: to my surprise, it was Sam! He smiled and bowed his head slightly, "thank you, milady I dread to think what would have happened if you had not have come across us." He said.

"I may have had an idea." I replied with a friendly smile.

"You've been unconscious longer than all of us. It seems that you have a lot of strength in you, missy. If I may ask, how do you know?"

"Where I am from, master Samwise, you are no other than a book. The story of the ring was written by an amazing man." I explained, he nodded in understanding, but seemed a tad scared.

Next came Frodo, he smiled a small smile at me, but said nothing. He spotted Elizabeth and went up to her, they kissed slightly. _What? _I thought, my face must have been a bit funny looking, because Frodo laughed and said, "me and Lady Elizabeth have decided to court each other, which I think was a grand decision."

"Err.. Isn't there a slight height problem?" I asked, still a bit flabbergasted.

"Oh, we do not mind." He replied.

I gasped when Gollum entered. He looked, well different, less twisted and strange and more... Normal.

"H-how?" I stammered.

"Now the ring has been destroyed, by you, I return back to how I was. As a stoor Hobbit." His voice sounded normal too, I found it slightly irritating that he was rather... Handsome now he was back to normal. He didn't look like how he was in the films like everybody else. He had brown hair that reached just to his shoulders, a round face and he had blue eyes, more blue than Frodos.

"My lady?" He asked.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought."

"You do that often, am I right?"

"Er... Yes, yes I suppose I am. W-where are we?"

"Gondor, ring destroyer." Said a voice, I turned to see who it was. Legolas Thranduilion. **(A/N: Yes, his second name is Thranduilion, not Greenleaf, Legolas MEANS Greenleaf.) **Ever since I first saw him I had fancied him, who wouldn't?

"H-hello." That was the only thing that would come out of my mouth. He smiled at me and joined the others at the foot of my bed.

"I am L -"

"Legolas Thranduilion, crown-Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil Elven king, of Mirkwood." I said for him.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'll explain later. Along with everything else."

"One thing we must know is, what is the name of the saviour of Middle-earth?" Asked Legolas.

"Tyler-May, Tyler-May Bishop daughter of... Er I can not remember, it seems I was parted from my real one years ago." I announced.

"Tyler-May, Tyler-May..." The prince said my name with respect, which made me blush, I was not at all pretty, but the way he said my name made me sound like I was. "You have a beautiful name, my Lady. It suits you, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Easy, I'm only eleven, at least, I think I am..." I trailed off as Aragorn entered the room. "My lady, it seems you have visitor, _he _is waiting outside." Who could it be?

"Who?"

"He claims to be your brother, he sais that you will not be able to remember him, however. Although you may have seen him." This made me puzzled, I can't remember him but may have seen him?. I got out of bed, I was wearing a white nightdress... Thing. _I can't meet my 'brother' like this _I thought. I shooed everybody out after asking if their were clothes. Sam had said that there were lots of thing that I would approve of (chosen by this secret brother) in the wardrobe. So, after they all left I opened it. A smell of moth balls invaded the air, _my_ clothes were in my wardrobe! I was slightly freaked out by this. I chose my favourite orange-and-blue checked shirt with jeans, scruffy but to my satisfaction. As I exited my room the guards bowed, I smiled at them back, along with every other one, until my jaws ached. I saw a man leaning against the white tree of Gondor, he wore a bow tie and a tweed jacket and other thing. The Doctor! "Y-you can't be my brother, you're not real!" I cried to him.

"Sais miss 'just- fallen- through- a- portal- and- has- become- the- destroyer- of- the -ring'!" He replied, sarcastically.

"How do you know about that?!" I demanded, taking a step towards the Doctor.

"I was the one that sent you here."

"Who are you?"

"Your brother." That wasn't much help, he was beginning to remind me of the cat from Coraline, he was very sarcastic and didn't really help.

I rolled my eyes. "I know THAT, I mean are you the Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Who am I?"

"You."

"Sigh, I can not remember anything about my past. I am not human; if I was, my ears wouldn't be pointed and I wouldn't suddenly have bright orange eyes, either." He walked up to me and put his hand on my left shoulder, he was hiding something behind his back.

"Try and remember, please take this seriously."

"What, like you have? _Brother."_ That was my turn to be sarcastic.

"Just... Do it." I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried, and tried until...

"I REMEMBER!" I shouted. The Doctor smiled.

"Ok, tell me."

"I'm a Princess, crown-Princess of.. Galofrey. My Mother, she was Queen. She fought, not like a proper lady."

"No, that IS what a lady from Galofrey is like." My brother cut in.

"I had two twin sisters named Rona and Sidney. I had a brother... You and a younger two younger sisters, Hanna who was one and Alice who was only a few days old. Last, a brother called Horis who was three months old. Boys, they didn't often fight. They would cook and stay home with the children. I know about regeneration from the TV series. I was five. The Daleks invaded and destroyed Galofrey, Mother converted me to blend into the people of Earth. She saved me and my siblings, apart from you, you stayed and fought. She used her magic to transport me to earth. I was adopted, when I was adopted, my memory got wiped. Did our Mother survive?"

"Yes, she did. But now she is dead- her will to live seemed to have failed, she didn't have an heir, she didn't have her children. That is why I brought you and your friend here. You adore Middle-earth, I found it easier to bring you somewhere you would feel more comfortable." He explained, now very serious.

"Why Elizabeth as well?"

"I couldn't let my dear sister explore alone, she would have too much fun." He was now smiling.

"Where is Helena?"

"She is back where she came from, you wished her away the exact time I sent her away."

"I see. I recall that Time Lords had watches that gave them many powers, where is mine?"

"On your wrist." I looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Huh?"

"Look at your wrist." He ordered, he was now facing me, his hands adjusting his bow tie. I did as he said, a big, chunky and black watch was on my wrist.

"Let me guess, you snuck it on while I was talking."

"Yep." He nodded with a boyish grin. "I have come for you because Mother is dead, you were chosen to become Queen. Galofrey is leaderless."

"But it is destroyed, why does it need a Queen if it is destroyed?"

"It was an oath, we continue our reign until there is no more family."

"I'm only eleven!"

"That is what you think."

"What?"

"You are seventeen, really.

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"How?"

"You are forbidden to know."

"Oh." I was stunned! I had become a normal person to a Princess and the destroyer of the one ring in a matter of days! I excused myself and went to find Elizabeth and I told her everything; like me, she was pretty surprised. She told me that she was proposed to Frodo she has also been older than thought. Happy for my best friend I found a spell on my watch that converted a person to a size of a race. I cast the spell on Elizabeth. I met all of the Fellowship, they seemed to be very fond of me (especially Merry and Pippin) we had a feast of happiness and laughter. Legolas kept on staring at me, every time I just smiled and waved. My trip to Middle-Earth had been the best ever- I was princess, Sméagol was alive and back to normal, Elizabeth was proposed, I think Legolas had a crush on me! The Doctor had told me that I didn't have to be crowned now, I could wait I until I was ready, plus, I had to prove myself, how I am not sure but I will learn pretty soon...

* * *

**Yeah, this is a pretty big chapter but don't worry folks, it's not the last! As you may have noticed, my writing has improved... A lot, it's either I was rubbish now I am ok, or I was ok and now I am good, I think it's the first. You know the drill, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Finale thirteen!

** We've come to it at last! The last chapter of the Human Lurer! But don't worry folks, this was just one story of a whole series, stay tuned for the sequel now and forever which I will start as soon as I have done The Slugs of the Rings and other various one shots and 1 story I was planning. Fingers crossed this chapter is to your satisfaction. It has been great writing this story (even if it was rubbish at first). So for the last time, we hopes you enjoy! :')**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from myself, Helena and not Elizabeth, she would kill me if she knew that. And if she knew I had put her with Frodo.**

* * *

It had been a week since I had gained consciousness, and what a week it had been! Almost everybody in Middle-earth came to thank me, it was all a bit too much. I mean, I'm not that kind of person, I don't look for respect or anything of those sorts. The reason I did it was I love Middle-Earth and it was my dream to destroy Isildurs bane, and I did do that. Elizabeth had some respect too, mostly by the Doctor - they liked each other a lot. Also, I got one well with my big brother, he was very sarcastic and boyish, however, and it often got on my nerves. The day after my gaining consciousness, Legolas came to visit me, asking if I would like to learn archery, I agreed eagerly.

Without much of a conversation, he lead me to Gondor's training centre **(A/N: I'm not completely sure what you would call it)** guards bowed their heads when me and the Elven prince past. A target was already hung up on a tree trunk. "So, I think I need a bow and arrows because I didn't come here ready. My boyish big brother threw me here and I was nearly eaten by a giant spider, lets just say, it wasn't fun." I said. Legolas just laughed and handed me my own (which had magically appeared from nowhere). First, he explained the basics, like how to aim and positioned myself accurately. After about ten minutes, he told me to shoot, I aimed and with a whistling sound it landed straight in the centre! Legolas looked at me in astonishment; I looked at my bow in astonishment. "You are a quick learner Lady Tyler-May." He finally found his voice.

"Please, it's just Tyler-May."

"Forgive me if I am wrong but, you are a princess, am I right?"

"Apparently I am so. Maybe I was good at archery in my life on Galofrey." It was the only solution I could think of."

Legolas frowned. "Apparently so? What do you mean?"

"Well..." I struggled to think of what to say, "my brother the Doctor, he said I was a princess but I am not sure I believe it. Well, yes I do but, it overwhelms me to think of myself like." Legolas kneeled in front of me.

"You destroyed the One Ring. You are the saviour of Middle-Earth. How can you not think yourself as special?"

"Yeah, uh. Can you not do that because it's a bit freaky? I like you and all but it looks like your going to propose to me." I asked him rather awkwardly. What was I thinking, of _course _I wanted to marry Legolas, who wouldn't?!

"Oh, er... Yes of course M- Tyler-May." Legolas cleared his throat and stood up, looking as red as a beetroot. At this, I just snickered and burst out laughing.

"What?" Legolas demanded, smiling. I wiped a tear from my hazel eye and gasped. Blood. "Oh my valar." I heard Legolas mutter.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me for alarming you, Prince Legolas. Us time lords.. Princesses cry tears of blood. It represents that we are strong so if we cry, we lose blood as a punishment." I explained.

"Seems unfair."

"Well, our ways our different from you elves."

"I see, we shall stop you from crying then, as much as we can." Legolas smiled.

"Ok, when is Aragorns coronation?" I asked.

"In a few days." He answered.

"Will I have to wear a dress?"

"Probably." I groaned at that answer. "Do you not like wearing a dress."

"Yep, can't stand it."

"Oh, well I am sure the future king will not mind you wearing something else. Would you care to walk to the white tree of Gondor with me?"

"I would be delighted, Prince Legolas." He walked me to the castle entrance, the lawn was a healthy-looking shade of green and cut perfectly. As usual, the still soldiers bowed their heads at me and Legolas. For a while, we didn't speak, we just simply admired the view, until Legolas asked an odd question.

"Why does your friend name you after that foul creäture?" He avoided my eye contact, looking down. I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I managed to stifle a laugh, hiding my anger.

"Your friend, Lady Elizabeth, calls you Gollum girl. Why one Middle-Earth would she call you such a name." My anger turned to embarrassment.

"Oh, well. You know I told you that on the place I had lived for a while, the story of the ring was none other than a book?"

"Yes, I recall that."

"Me and a small group of friend all like it. On that place ,Earth, it's called the Lord of the Rings. I liked Gollum I thought he was rather... Cool."

"Cool? You mean he was cold?" I laughed.

"No, it means I liked him. As I was saying, on Earth there these things called films, they are like moving pictures with sound and speaking. There are three films called The Lord of the Rings made by a man named Peter Jackson. He gathered actor to make this film. Gollum has a funny voice, as you know. Well I can do a good impression of his voice,that is why my nickname is Gollum girl."

"Oh, I think I understand. What have you called your friends, then."

"This will take a while: Aragorn Alice, Becky Baggins, Erestor Elizabeth, Meriodoc Melissa, Merry Mia, Glorfindel Gina, Galadriel Grace and Isildur Iyvi."

"You have not named anyone after me then." He stated, sounding disappointed.

"No, sorry. I have no friends whose names begins with L. Apart from Lauren but she left school to go to a place called Taunton."

"Oh, I am sorry to remind you." Legolas looked quite guilty.

"Nah, don't worry. She is coming back soon anyway, but I won't see her again. I'm staying here." The Prince simply nodded.

"Tyler-May, er... How do you feel about me?" I looked at him.

"W-wel I..." I was stopped from answering by a familiar voice, or four.

"Tyler-May and Legolas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a Time Elf in a baby carriage!" The voices sang, I knew _exactly _who it was.

"ELIZABETH, MERIODOC, PEREGRIN, DOCTOR!" I shouted, I heard school girl-like giggling behind me. I turned to Legolas and excused myself.

"I will help if you like, Tyler-May." He volunteered.

"Yes, I would like that." I smiled at him. The four trouble makers hid behind the soldiers, still giggling. Legolas and I grabbed them, I grabbed my brother and Merry and Legolas grabbed Pippin and Elizabeth.

"DOCTOR! YOU'RE A THOUSAND YEARS OLD BUT IT SEEMS YOU CAN'T GROW UP!" I shouted.

"Oh, c'mon sis, I thought we should interrupt the Time Elf fluff we didn't want it to get... Out of hand." The Hobbits giggled again; I turned to them.

"Shut it, pipsqueak." I rasped, I was so annoyed, I couldn't be left alone without an interruption could I?

"We have the right mind to report you to Aragorn." Legolas said.

"Ok, ok we'll go. We promise, just don't do that!" Elizabeth gabbled, quickly.

"Any more of your antics, you _will_ be in trouble." I whispered letting go of my brother and the Hobbit.

"However, if you think about it, the time we made Anduril sing I'm sexy and I know it when ever he pulled it out was pretty funny."The Doctor admitted.

"No, my Lord Doctor, it wasn't funny." Answered Legolas.

"Just The Doctor, please, Prince Legolas."

"I have to go, Frodo is meeting me in fifteen minutes." Elizabeth waved us goodbye and walked into the gardens.

"ONEWARDS MY HOBBITS, ONEWARDS!" Ordered the Doctor, also pointing to the gardens. Once they were gone, I relaxed my shoulders, and sighed. I looked Legolas with kind eyes.

"Sorry about that."

"Do not worry, my Lady. It has been an absolute pleasure to join you this morning." He replied.

"You too, we should do this more often some time." I suggested.

"Indeed, we should. I shall have to bid you a goodbye, ring destroyer. A certain maid tells me you do have a dress, but you will strongly approve of it. Now, must go." He kissed my knuckles and walked of. I sighed, looking down at the Pelenor fields below. _I am not sure I will like the dress,_ I thought. After an hour of day dreaming and admiring the sight, I too went inside and stayed in my chambers until dinner.

* * *

**Before Ellesars coronation.**

I woke up on the day of the coronation feeling rather depressed and there was one word that made me miserable. Dresses. I couldn't bear the things, what was the point in them? If they where too small they would show your legs and if they were too long you would trip one them. Furthermore, I wasn't a big fan on lady like stuff, I mean, what kind of lady laughs and whoops triumphantly when Frodo's finger gets bitten of? I would not have been happy if it happened when I was there though. Bored, I sat in my bed until I heard a knock at the door; I was surprised to see it was my maid ,Quethiel, with something golden in her hand. "Here is your dress Malady." She announced, curtseying.

"Thankyou, my friend. And do not curtsey - you are my friend. Plus, just Tyler-May would be fine." I said, with a friendly smile. Quethiel room to let me take a look at my dress, lets just say, it was _definitely _to my satisfaction. I swept the floor and was very long, that was true but it was a golden colour. Ruffles of the fabric went from my tail bone downwards, a golden band went around my waist and rounded collars were at the top! "Wow!" I gasped. Finally, it was finished with some matching gloves that went up to my shoulders. I opened the door to see my maiden outside, waiting. "Have you observed the dress, Tyler-May?" She asked.

"Yes, I have Quethiel. It's amazing, it's like something I would dream." I replied. "Who on Middle-earth crafted such a beautiful thing?"

Quethiel blushed, turning pink. "I did, Malady." She muttered.

"You have such a talent! You should show it to the outside world." I told her.

"No, it wasn't me that designed it, your brother did, Prince Legolas drew it. Anyway, enough about me, let's get you into this dress, I am sure you will look astounding." It took a while of tieing and pinning but it looked so beautiful. The golden material was a metre long from the ground but some one will hold it for me. Quethiel said it was a surprise who did, however I thought I had an idea. My hair was put into a loose bun.. Thing which was also nice, especially seeing as my hair is blonde. It took several hours to get me ready though I think it was well worth the wait. "You do looking stunning." Quethiel gasped when we were finished.

"Thank you, my friend." Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. I opened it to greet the Hobbits and Elizabeth, I found it freaky that my best friend was now only half my size. "You look like an angel come down from heaven Miss." Sam said in a quiet voice.

I grinned, "Thankyou, Sam. You four look... The Same."

"Well, yes. We don't have anything else. Sam's right you do look stunning." Pippin agreed.

"Stunning seems to be the only use of vocabulary people are using to describe me." I half complained half stated, everybody laughed. There was ANOTHER knock at the door, this time it was Gimli.

"Hello, Gimli." I greeted him, he bowed his head and said nothing. Until ,that is, he noticed what I was wearing.

"Ring destroyer you look... Stunning."

"ARRRRGHHHH!" Everybody apart from me and the dwarf burst out laughing.

"Where is Legolas?" I asked after a while.

"He went to greet his kin." Came the answer from Gimli.

"I see. Anyway, skit! I know I may be the saviour of Middle-Earth and stuff but I do need privacy." I shooed them of before sitting on my bed and sighing, I couldn't wait until the coronation...

* * *

**Ellesars Coronation.**

I read until Quethiel entered the room and said that the people to hold my dress were here. Of course, it was my brother wearing his usual bow tie and tweed jacket. I raised an eyebrow, "you aren't even going to change for the coronation? Or how about take of the bow tie?" The Doctor looked rather hurt and adjusted his bow tie.

"No, bow ties are cool." **(A/N: I just HAD to put it in there.) **I sighed then noticed something else.

"Whatever you do, brother don't wear the fez, anything but the fez." I begged.

"Nope, I lost my fez." He told me, sadly. "Anyway you look stunning." I groaned, walked up to my brother and hit him over the head. "OW! What was that for?" I just rolled my eyes and tutted.

"Don't tut me! I'm supposed to be the older sibling around here."

"Well, it seems you need to work on your maturity." I said in a mocking voice, Quethiel was giggling like the hobbits!

"Come on you two, your going to be late." My maiden batted us away, still laughing. Doctor held the end of my dress off of the ground while I walked over to the hobbits, trying to be as majestic as possible, but failing miserably. I smiled a friendly smile to the Hobbits and the now hobbit sized Elizabeth, they returned it. Gandalf was wearing his very best clothes which were white, with white, and a finish of white, _it needs more white_ I thought. Aragorn had FINALLY washed his hair and knelt in front of Gandalf. Gimli was the crown bearer and it nestled on a velvet cushion, the silver glistened due to the sunny day. The istari took the crown from the cushion and put it on Aragorns head. "Now come forth the days of the king." Gandalf announced. "May they be blessed." The newly crowned king Ellesar turned around, confetti rained down and cheers filled the air. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild our country in the days of peace!" He then started to sing a song in elvish, which I understood seeing as I learnt it a couple of days ago. As he went past, everybody bowed to the King.

Then, he came to Legolas and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hannon le." He thanked the Prince with a smile. Legolas turned around and Aragorn. saw Arwen again and they kissed ,just like how they did in the movies. Hand in hand, Aragorn and Arwen walked up to me, the Hobbits and Elizabeth; the Hobbits bowed as me and my friend curtseyed. Ellesar frowned. "My ladies, you bow to no one." At this I was close to a nervous break down, Aragorn bowing to me and Elizabeth instead of the Hobbit?! Everybody else ,even the guards, bowed to us. Elizabeth looked terrified, I don't know what my expression was but it was probably pretty much the same.

* * *

**After the coronation.**

Afterwards, I was pretty shaken up. I was a Princess but I mean, Aragorn?! I couldn't believe it! The feast came next, Legolas came up to me straight away, and ,of course, bowed properly. "You do know that you bowing to me is unnecessary, right?" I asked, the question was rhetorical so, he kind of got the message and stood up.

"Your brother tells me you have to prove yourself before coming Queen."

"Yes, I do. Also, I have to find a king." I let out a whoosh of air that I had held on to for a long time. Legolas' eyes gleamed at my last sentence.

"I must say, you look beautiful, mellon nin." He complemented.

"Why, thankyou. At least you didn't say I was stunning."

"Actually, that was the next adjective I had on my list." He said, I rolled my eyes. "I shall leave you to enjoy the feast, it is not only for Aragorn but also for you, my Princess. Good bye." He left to talk to his father. I enjoyed the feast verily, Elizabeth went all fangirl over Frodo but apparently it happens often. Then came the ball, I sat in the corner for a while, watching everybody dance. I must admit, I felt so jealous when every maiden practically threw themselves at Legolas, although he did push them of, polity declining their request to dance. Legolas strolled towards me, "would you care to share this dance with me? The Prince asked, holding out his hand. I held onto it and we danced for hours on end, I didn't feel sleepy at all but us Time Princesses don't need sleep.

It was not until the early hours of the morning I left Legolas, he sent me out reluctantly. I ran into Mina Tiriths gardens to find the TARDIS there, I went inside. The Doctor was inside, reading a book which was something about chess. "I thought Time Lords invented chess." I said, making The Doctor jump.

"They did, I was just... Learning how to play chess." He answered snapping the book shut, it was a fib and I knew it.

"Right." I said, slowly.

"You should change." He suggested, looking at my dress.

"True."

"Clothes are in your bedroom." He showed me my room and I changed. _Armour?_ I thought, I liked it a lot, I had to admit but why? I walked back to the console room, then tapped The Doctor on the shoulder, he jumped again. "Will you stop doing that already?!"

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, when do I have to do this Time Travelling with you thing?"

"Whenever." Came the answer.

"In that case, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready." I left wothout telling anyone, even Legolas...

* * *

**Finished! Finally, it's done. This is soooo long! Just to say, hi all the people I mentioned especially my BFF Gina, hi gi! I really hope you liked this story, I really like writing it. So for the last time, without futher ado, please review!**

**Mellon nin= My friend.  
Hannon Le= Thank you.**


End file.
